Cuter
by S.B.N.O
Summary: My name is Takashi Morinozuka . I am in love with a very small and cute boy. He is so small, I love carrying him around. His eyes are so big and godamn cute. I shouldn't feel like this towards him. This is Mori's view of what went down in cutie


My name is Takashi Morinozuka . I am in love with a very small and cute boy. He is so small, I love carrying him around. His eyes are so big and godamn cute. I shouldn't feel like this towards him. That's why I am trying going out with Haruhi, to try and get rid of this feeling. but he's so cute. Well. If you haven't guessed, I am completely head over heels in love with Mitsukuni Haninozuka. He's so loud and hyper. He let's everyone know who he is and how he is. To other people he seems just cute and innocent, but he is really intelligent. But in reality he hates Haruhi a lot. I don't know why. I waved my hand in front of his face. And said "Are you ready to go home Mitsukuni?

"What was that Takashi?"

"I said are you ready to go home Mitsukuni?" I asked again looking at him. He nodded and I picked him up. He hugged the top of my head as usual. Then we left and went home. He ate dinner with me and I made sure he brushed his teeth. Then I tucked him into bed with Usa-Chan and left. I went downstairs made his lunch, got notes for what to make for break fast, and went to bed. When I woke up Haruhi was there. I knew she would meet me at home. I quickly came downstairs before anyone saw her and we left to school. The whole time I was thinking about Mitsukuni. He's probably awake now. Haruhi and I got to school and walked in. I had my arm around her shoulders. Everyone looked on and started gasping and gossiping. I took Haruhi to class and then went to mine. In everyone of my classes I got angry glares from girls and there was a group of girls huddled around someone too. At lunch I sat with my girlfriend while girls fussed over the "gay couple". I only thought about him. I hadn't seen him all day. How do I know he's ok? I kept feeding her my lunch. I don't normally eat it. That's when I barely saw Mitsukuni sitting with Yani and Saki. He seemed sad. Then I looked back because Haruhi said something. When I glanced back he and the two girls were gone. I finished feeding her and took her back to her classes. After school we went to there host club. Yani and Saki were there with Mitsukuni. But he was asleep. I quickly turned away as the girls glared at me. I sat on the couch and Haruhi scooted closer. We were right next to each other. That's when all of the customers came in. I glanced at my tiny cousin. He was stretching and yawning.

"Yup, me and Mori have been dating for awhile now," Haruhi said. I turned to her and smiled. I looked back after hearing a loud wail and they were gone. I looked around. They were out the door before I could blink. I paused. Then stood up and apologized and ran after them. I came upon the three people. Only Mitsukuni was crying. The two girls glared at me then left. He was in a little huddle with his knees to his chest, crying. I picked him up. He kept his face hidden beneath his hair.

"Mitsukuni, look at me please. Why are you so upset?" I asked holding him up above me so I could see his tear stained face and tearing eyes. He looked away. I gently placed my hand on his chin and turned his head towards me. He cried and I hugged him. "Just tell me what's wrong and I'll make it better."

"You," he said looking at me with tears flowing.

"Me? What do you mean?" I asked confused. He took a deep breath.

"Takashi, are you happy to be with Haruhi?" he asked. I nodded. He smiled and slipped out of his jacket. "Then go be with Haruhi. Don't worry about me. As long as you are happy then everything will be ok."

"Mitsu," I said. That's his nickname I came up with. He looked up at me and smiled. He was os cute. I couldn't help myself and I pulled him ito me in a hug. He hugged back. I let him go and knelt in front of him. "Mitsu, look at me. What's making you upset?"

"Takashi, I love you. But you're with Haruhi. So I can't have you. That's what makes me sad," he answered tearing up again. I was wide eyed. Then I smiled. He started crying again silently with the tears flowing down his round cheeks. I felt so bad for causing him pain. So, I kissed Mitsu. He grabbed onto me.

"That's all you had to say," I said before kissing him again a little more passionately. I think everything will be fine now. But I'll have to sort things out with Haruhi..


End file.
